hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5243 (27th August 2019)
Synopsis Plot Liam tells Mercedes that he has booked one way tickets for them to Marrakesh, Morocco. Diane begins to feel guilty about going behind her family's back to visit Finn. Nancy asks Brooke if she's been sick in the bathroom. Liam begins to celebrate their new start and convinces Mercedes to speak to Sylver. Tony invites Breda to a barbecue and she is unimpressed when she learns that it is part of Tony's plan to find Harry. Tony is suspicious of Breda being so against him finding Harry. Brooke lies about the reason she has been ill. Nancy mentions Brooke's poorly stomach and she gets jumpy. She writes in her diary that she needs to tell the truth to Nancy and Ollie. Darren convinces Ollie to spend some time with himself and DJ. Mercedes prepares to speak to Sylver. Sylver tells her that Grace tried to kiss her. Darren bets £5 that he and DJ can charm the next person they bump into - who turns out to be Nancy, who is unimpressed when she sees Darren give Ollie a £5 note. Darren asks Ollie why he's avoiding DJ and Ollie races off. Mercedes confronts Grace. Mandy tells Diane her opinion over the whole Damon situation. Diane asks if she thinks people can be rehabilitated and Mandy says that it would be hard to prove it as everyone in the village remembers everything. Breda notices Diane get upset. Grace explodes at Mercedes for trying to confront her when she's having an affair with Liam. Grace says that she doesn't deserve to be a wife or a mother and tells her that she should split from Sylver. Mercedes blurts out that she is going to, and that she's running away with Liam. Diane tells Breda that she wants to help Finn become a better person. She confesses to all she's done wrong and Breda tells her that none of it was her fault and to trust her motherly instincts. Darren and Mandy get Ollie to look after DJ. Mercedes pours her heart out to Grace. She tells Grace that it's best for Bobby that she left. Grace told her that her mum did the same thing and asks her not to do the same to Bobby. Grace's words end up falling on deaf ears. Brooke prepares to speak to Ollie. Ollie asks Brooke to look after DJ for 10 minutes whilst he gets DJ's blanket. Diane asks Finn to look her in the eye and say that he's changed. He does and she says that she wants him to return to the village. Tony and Breda begin talking about Louis and Breda inadvertently reveals that she knows Louis was buried. Tony asks her how she knows. Liam tries to get hold of Mercedes. Mercedes leaves a note on the mantelpiece for Sylver. She is interrupted by Bobby who reveals that he knows that she's running away with Liam and knows about their affair. Bobby tells Mercedes that Liam scared him and Mercedes is furious. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Breda McQueen - Moyà Brady *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Finn O'Connor - Keith Rice *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox Guest cast None Music Notes *The unknown child actor playing Darren Osborne Jr. is uncredited. *The cashier at Price Slice is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019